


Resonate

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [35]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Public Sex, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Mouth dry, heart pounding, Gavin’s hands found Connor’s waist on instinct. He didn’t really need to act for that to come through. “I thought… I thought you didn’t like me,” he said. This really didn’t feel like just an op anymore. The music was picking back up again, becoming louder, faster. Connor began to move along to it. Just another protocol he’d downloaded to blend.“I never said that,” Connor whispered, his lips to his ear. “And besides. You apologized to me, didn’t you?”





	Resonate

**Author's Note:**

> my lovely yougei is the impetus behind this bundle of smut <3 i hope yall enjoy it!

The last place Gavin Reed ever imagined being on a Saturday night was sitting on the couch of Detective Hank Anderson, alcoholic extraordinaire.

“So,” Hank said after what had to be twenty minutes of pronounced, uncomfortable silence. “...You catch the game yesterday?”

Gavin crossed his arms a little tighter, frowning so hard he wondered if it were possible to pull something in his face. “You really want to talk about that right now?” he grunted. “I’m just fine sitting in silence, you know.” The less he had to remind him of how cliche this felt, the better. He turned his head towards the closed bathroom door. “Connor!” he called out again. “Will you hurry the fuck up?”

“Don’t yell,” Hank immediately chastised, baring his teeth a bit. “Sumo’s sleeping.”

“Well, excuse fucking me if I didn’t anticipate sitting here on your musty ass couch like some asshole waiting on his prom date,” Gavin hissed, resisting the urge to drag a hand through his hair. He’d just mess up all the gel and styling he’d put into it, and then it’d be him Connor waited on as he fixed it. “It’s just a damn undercover op. Why the hell is he taking so long?”

Hank sagged back in his armchair, shrugging like it didn’t matter much to him. And why would it? He wasn’t the one assigned to go undercover tonight. “Let him primp,” he said breezily. “He’s never been to a club before. He’s probably trying to make sure he looks the part. Fowler didn’t exactly give him much in the way of help for this kinda thing.”

Gavin bristled when Hank raked his eyes over him, raising a brow when he paused on his face. “Maybe he should’ve though. You look like you raided some goth’s closet,” he chuckled. “Didn’t peg you for the type to have piercings.”

“For your information, I haven’t fucked with them in years,” Gavin retorted, refusing to be embarrassed when he knew damn well he looked good. Fowler had chosen him for this gig because he knew Gavin could blend well on the club scene. Whether or not he made that decision with Gavin’s brow piercings in mind didn’t matter, and Gavin wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity this was to finally wear them out for once. He crossed his feet at the ankle, his big black combat boots heavier than his usual work shoes. He crossed his arms over his chest, showing off how the tattered sleeves of his plain black tee stretched around his biceps. “Don’t be bitter just because Fowler told you to your face that you’re too fucking old to go to a club.”

Hank scoffed and looked away, unable to hide just how bitter he really was. Even he couldn’t deny how odd he’d look there, especially with someone like Connor on his arm as this op required. “Yeah, well, you better do your fucking job while you’re there,” Hank grumbled, giving him a hard look. “That red ice supplier always targets androids at those kinds of places. If you let Connor out of your sight for one minute, I’ll–”

Gavin was spared the dad-with-a-shotgun speech by the opening of the bathroom door. Hank cut himself off in an instant as they both turned to see what Connor had been doing in there. Connor popped his head out, peeking past the door frame curiously...

...and then walked out of the bathroom wearing a long ass black trench coat buttoned from neck to foot.

“You kept me waiting an hour,” Gavin said through clenched teeth, “for _this?”_

Connor blinked owlishly. “I’m sorry for the wait.” A gentle smile gilded his lips as he walked towards the door. “We’ll be late if we don’t leave now, Detective,” he said, completely ignoring how epicly he’d failed at creating a buyable persona. “Should we go?”

“You got your phone on you, Connor?” Hank asked, getting out of his chair and following him towards the door. Gavin shoved off the couch and scrambled after them, head spinning a bit at how little any of them seemed to care about the complete lack of thought Connor’s outfit had in it.

“I’ve already updated all the necessary numbers into my mind palace,” Connor said, brushing aside Hank’s thinly masked fretting. “Don’t wait up, okay? You know this operation will probably run late. Detective Reed can give me a ride home once we’re finished.”

“Hey, I never offered that–” Gavin’s voice dried up when two sets of eyes turned his way, one a glare and the other as winsome as the fucking dog watching from the pet bed across the room. He let out a harsh sigh and propped his hands on his hips. “Fine. I can take him home.”

“Damn straight you will,” Hank said, patting Connor on the arm. He reached past and opened the door for them, smiling at Connor warmly. “Be careful out there, okay? You call me if Reed acts like an ass and I’ll come take over.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, shoving past Hank and out onto the front porch. He made sure to snag Connor by the arm and drag him out too. “I’d love to see you explain to Fowler why you showed up there in thirty year old glow sticks trying to _blend,_ Anderson,” he muttered, unable to keep himself from giving Connor another once over. Fuck, was he serious about wearing that coat? It was completely shapeless and gave him the look of a flasher more than a raver. “Come on, you two can kiss goodbye later.”

“Bye, Hank!” Connor called out, waving to Hank as Gavin dragged him towards the car. “Be sure to walk Sumo before you go to bed!”

If Hank replied, Gavin didn’t bothering listening. He opened the passenger side door to his car and pushed Connor until he got in, then jogged around to the driver’s side to get in himself. A quick glance at the dash clock when he turned on the ignition told them they should have left almost twenty minutes ago. Gavin sighed and resolved himself to driving fast. He peeled out of Anderson’s driveway and didn’t bother looking at Connor again until they were halfway there.

“So,” he said after glancing at the android. Now that they were closer, he could see that Connor had at least styled his hair differently from the neat and tidy do-gooder look he usually did for work. It was looser now, a bit messy and more age appropriate given what they were headed to do. Around his dark brown eyes looked to be smudges of eyeliner too. Huh.

Connor caught him staring. “So?” he repeated politely, cocking his head. His LED glowed bright blue in the darkness of the car.

“You really going to wear that to the club?” Gavin muttered, letting out a sigh at the thought of how hard it would make it to find the new red ice supplier if he did. The guy was known to pick up androids from clubs, either with viruses or pretty words to get them to go somewhere secluded with him. Once there, he’d subdue them and drain them of their thirium, leaving their bodies for the cops to find in dumpsters around the city. Connor was the bait in this op. Wearing what he was wearing…

Well, he didn’t really fit Gavin’s idea of “bait.”

Connor blinked slowly. “What else would I wear, Detective?”

“It’s Gavin,” he muttered, keeping his eyes on the road. Ever since the revolution had hit and free will became the new android thing, it’d been getting harder and harder to treat the android like shit. He was too human now for it to sit well with Gavin. “And I don’t fucking know. We could stop at my place first. I probably have something that’d be better than whatever it is you’re in now.” It’d just make them–

“That would make us far later than we will already be,” Connor said, finishing the thought for him. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Gavin.” He smiled at him kindly, just as he had ever since Gavin’d summoned up the balls to apologize for hitting him that first day in the precinct. “I did considerable research into appropriate club attire for tonight’s operation. I believe I’m adequately dressed.”

“Fuck, if you say so,” Gavin muttered, not willing to fight over it. He wasn’t really up to fighting much these days with Connor. Fowler had definitely noticed, and it was thanks to that that they were even assigned together for this op to begin with. He let the silence settle over them, a comfortable enough thing, and just focused on getting them to the club before midnight. The guy’s hours of operation were between ten and three, and everything they’d managed to gather said he’d be at the Night Light this time around. They couldn’t afford to squander it.

By the time they pulled into the parking lot, the dash clock read 11:47. They were nearly on time, at least, and Gavin quickly double checked his pockets and hair in the rear view mirror. “You know the plan, right?” he muttered, shooting a quick glance at Connor who was busying himself with the buttons on his coat. Seemed like he had something on under it. What a relief. “You gotta get this guy to pick you up.”

“I know,” Connor said, shrugging off the coat and tossing it into the back seat. Gavin’s mouth fell open in a gape. “I can make some rounds on the dance floor until he sees me. I believe he’ll find me a rather easy target to pursue.”

That was… an understatement, Gavin thought, his eyes raking up and down Connor’s body. Connor was wearing a fishnet long sleeve shirt beneath a tiny black crop top. Even in the dark of the car, the electric blue writing on the front was perfectly legible. **FUCK ME,** it read on the front in big, capital letters. As Connor twisted and opened the door to the car, Gavin then saw that wasn’t the worst of it. His lower half was clad in tight leather pants. The seams on the sides, however, were open laces, showing off the line of his hips from waist to ankle until they disappeared into dark black leather boots.

Gavin had to tell himself to loosen his death grip on the steering wheel when he realized Connor wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“What the _fuck_ are you wearing?” he croaked, following him out of the car on shaky legs. With Connor standing, it was impossible to ignore how long his legs were in those… those fucking club slut pants of his.

Connor looked down at himself, giving Gavin a little spin. “Like I said before, I did quite a lot of research putting this together.” He smiled and the LED on his temple turned pink. Another little addition to his outfit. If blue meant fine and yellow meant processing, what did pink mean? Horny? “Do you think it’s acceptable? I knew Hank wouldn’t let me leave the house if he saw me in it, so I’m sorry for the deception before.”

Yeah, that was a good call. If Gavin were Hank, there would be no chance of him letting Connor out in that either. But Gavin wasn’t Hank. He wasn’t Hank at all, so he let himself stare. A lot. He swallowed dryly and then forced his eyes upwards. This was… Fuck. This just made the night a whole lot harder, and not in the way he imagined it would be.

“I think… you’re going to fit right in,” Gavin muttered, looking down at his own plain get up. Frayed black tee, gray washed and battered jeans. He had his piercings in and his necklaces and bracelets, but damn. “You’re going to make me look like an asshole, though,” he figured. The kind of asshole with a ten on his arm. Come to think of it, that might help out though…

He didn’t notice Connor was talking until the android grabbed him by the arm and began leading them towards the building. Gavin blinked, bringing himself back to the present. He missed what Connor said, but it was fine. He got the gist just as soon as they made it to the door and spotted a familiar face standing in front of it.

They hadn’t been the only ones shoehorned into this mission. As the youngest in the department, Gavin and Connor had been assigned to find the guy. Nines, on the other hand, lacked the personality to do well playing that kind of role. What he didn’t lack, however, was intimidation factor. Couple that with the need for on-site backup and here Nines was, checking cards and flexing like a jerkwad as only a club bouncer could.

“Identification, please,” Nines recited flatly, his club assigned t-shirt stretched tight over his broad chest. It hadn’t been hard to get him hired on as a bouncer for tonight. He definitely looked the part.

Gavin couldn’t help but grin as he reached for his wallet. He might feel some pity for the bastard if it wasn’t so funny to think of him dealing with drunks all night. “Having fun?” he asked, handing over his fake ID as Connor held out his white-washed hand. Lucky bastard. Androids never needed to carry wallets when they could just peel back their skin and link up. “You get puked on yet?”

“Hilarious.” Nines held out a hand for them both, raising a brow. “You’re twenty two minutes late,” he reported to them by way of greeting. His eyes flickered to Connor when they linked, but then went back to Gavin. “I’ve transmitted my gathered information to Connor. Call if you need me. I’ll be out here.”

Taking back his ID, Gavin nodded. The androids disengaged their link after another few seconds of contact, and then Nines moved aside to let them enter. The loud pounding thrum of music was audible even out here. Gavin said a quick prayer to his eardrums, knowing they were about to take a hit.

“Thank you, Nines,” Connor said, smiling goodbye as they left Nines on the doorstep.

“You’re too nice to that asshole,” Gavin muttered, wincing as the music washed over them. The club was dark inside, lit intermittently by the flashing of strobe lights and the dim glow coming off the bar across the way.

“He’s nice to me,” Connor said, sticking close to his side as they entered. “If you were nicer, maybe he’d show the same to you.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at that. He and Nines got on well enough in the field. He didn’t really need any more than that from him. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, wrapping an arm around Connor’s small waist when people began to turn their way. The vultures were going to descend the second he left Connor on his own, so they needed to present the image that they were together now before that happened. “Tell me the intel he gave you. We’ll head to the bar, get some visuals going.”

Connor didn’t reply right away. Gavin glanced at him and saw the android was a bit distracted by his touch. The LED on his temple cycled yellow through the pink before settling. “Of… Of course,” Connor said, looking up. He leaned into Gavin’s shoulder and hooked his hand around his waist, dipping his fingers–  fuck, into one of Gavin’s back pockets.

Gavin swallowed and forced himself to focus. It got that much harder though when Connor put his lips to his ear as they walked, ostensibly so he could hear him over the loud music.

“Nines marked a few potential suspects upon entry. I have their faces in my system and I can begin scanning for them at any point,” Connor whispered, his lips tracing the shell of Gavin’s ear. His breath wasn’t warm. It managed to be effective regardless. “According to past witnesses, we’re looking for a man between the ages of twenty and twenty nine. Approximately five foot eleven, dark hair, clean shaven.”

Tearing himself away from Connor’s mouth, Gavin took a look around. He guided Connor into a seat at the bar and shouldered his way into one next to him, glaring when someone standing a little too close grunted. “That could be a lot of guys here,” he muttered, scanning the crowd. The oldest person here was probably… fuck, was Gavin the oldest? Shit. Not many here looked over thirty. Maybe except for the bartender who gave him a pointed look when he sat down. Gavin shot him a grin and mouthed _rum and coke_ to him, holding up a finger. Ah, blending. Sometimes it could be nice, especially when he could charge every single drink to the DPD.

Connor leaned closer, startling Gavin from his musings. He turned towards the android and raised a brow.

“What?”

Connor blinked. “Should you be drinking?” he wondered. “We’re working.”

“You ever been to a club before?” Gavin chuckled, glancing the bartender’s way when his finished drink was slid across the bar to him. He took a sip and let out a pleased sigh. When he looked at Connor, he found him watching him closely. “You stick out like a sore thumb if you don’t get shitfaced.”

“I see…” Connor looked over the bar at the arrangement of bottles and spirits lined up behind the bartender. He brought his hand to his chin, LED yellow. “Perhaps I should order something then.”

Gavin took another drink. “Thought you bots couldn’t do that kinda thing.” He turned away from Connor a bit to look out at the dance floor. Bodies dancing, people gyrating. The scent of sweat and sex in the making was strong here, and it brought Gavin back to his college days when he’d spent most nights out at the bars raising hell and ignoring his responsibilities. Been awhile since he’d been back to one. These days he spent most nights at home, pouring over case files and playing with his cat.

“My research over this establishment included a record of the bar menu,” Connor was saying, tearing Gavin from his thoughts. He didn’t really bother looking at him. He just listened and sipped his drink. “Exploration into android consumables has taken off in the wake of the revolution. This bar has a small selection of drinks specific to androids, so…”

Swallowing a burning mouthful and savoring the warmth that coiled in the pit of his stomach, Gavin turned towards his partner for the evening. “So?” he pressed, voice a bit huskier than it had been before. “You gonna drink on the job too? Be a bad boy?”

Connor averted his eyes and shifted a little in his seat. A smile tugged at his lips. Fuck, he was really gorgeous. Gavin had noticed since the day they met, but damn. This outfit, this place… It suited him. Made him look like a fuckable little treat in need of a good time. Gavin swirled his drink in his glass, staring into the bubbly brown depths. Even if it got him nowhere, he was glad to be on this job with him. He could ogle all he wanted. He could pretend he had a shot at all.

“Got your drink right here,” a voice called out behind Gavin. He furrowed his brow and turned a bit, looking over his shoulder.

“I didn’t order another drink,” he said, brow raising when he caught sight of the bright ass blue drink being pushed across the table. It was in a martini glass and garnished with what looked to be a bright blue cherry. “The fuck is that?”

To his shock, the drink slid its way over to a stop in front of Connor. The bartender jerked his head to the side. “That guy at the end of the bar sends his regards,” the man said with a grin. “One of our android cocktails. Hope its to your tastes.”

Gavin gripped his drink tight, his jaw clenching instantly.

“Oh…” Connor blinked and reached for the glass, but something in Gavin struck out before he could take it. Gavin snatched it from the bar and shoved it back at the bartender.

“Make a new one,” Gavin snarled, glaring daggers at the man across the way. “And put it on my tab this time.”

“Gavin, that’s not necessary–” Connor tried to say.

“It is,” he muttered, taking another sip of his rum and coke. “You’re my date, aren’t you? What kind of image would it send if I let some fucker buy you a drink instead?”

Connor was silent. He seemed to turn over the words, his smile coming slowly and subtly. He nestled into his seat a little more, crossing his arms on the bar. “Thank you, then,” he said quietly, nudging Gavin’s shoulder with his own. He was wearing some kind of body spray, Gavin noticed then. Something fruity that tickled his nose.

The bartender let out a laugh and did as he was told. The newly made drink was offered up, and Connor picked it up in his graceful hand. “I’ve never had a drink before,” he admitted. He tugged at the stem of the cherry, no doubt scanning it to see exactly what it was.

Grunting, Gavin tried to be subtle about how he watched him try it. He spun around and put his back to the bar, giving the unlucky fucker a smarmy grin that screamed to piss off since he’d clearly lost. Connor made a happy little sound. When Gavin turned to face him once more, he was greeted with a smile. A cute smile, and the empty end of a cherry stem that must have been made for androids to enjoy.

“It’s fizzy,” Connor told him, tapping his glass against the one still in Gavin’s hand. “Very interesting.”

“Does it taste good?” The drink was a bright ass blue, and the last time Gavin had drank something on that end of the color spectrum, he’d been seven and sipping kool aid out of a pouch.

“Taste isn’t really something that factors into an android’s preferences,” Connor answered. He took another drink, his eyes closing in pleasure. His pink tongue ran along his bottom lip once he finished. Gavin felt his pants grow that much tighter. “It reacts oddly against my oral sensors. The stimulation is… enjoyable, I suppose is the word. It’s fun to drink.”

“You don’t say,” Gavin croaked, sucking down the rest of his own drink to keep from combusting. Either he needed another drink or he needed to get the fuck away from the bar and do something. It felt too much like a date like this. Like he was trying to pick Connor up and take him back home. They were here for a reason, though, and it was just an act for the job at hand. “Why don’t you go do some recon?” Gavin muttered. He slid his empty glass back towards the bartender and signalled for another. “See if you can’t get the fucker to come out of hiding.”

Connor blinked, his LED flashing yellow for a split second. Had he forgotten the reason they even came? Gavin let out a snort and shook his head, nodding towards the drink in Connor’s hand. “Pound that back like a good little regular and get your ass out there,” he said, happy to find that when he looked at the bar, his new drink was ready and waiting for him. He took it in hand and gave Connor a tight, cautious smile. “I’ll buy you another once we catch that guy.”

It was about as obvious as a punch to the gut how he meant that to come off. There’d be no reason for more drinks and conversation once the mission was completed. It’d be unnecessary, pointless, all the things a duty-driven android would avoid unless he wanted something more. Gavin sipped at his drink and looked out at the dance floor, trying not to seem eager. Out of the corner of his eye he could just see Connor staring at him. And then, there was a flash of blue.

He turned back just in time to see Connor down the drink in one swallow. A bit escaped the sides of the glass, catching on his chin to roll down in thin blue rivulets. Gavin’s mouth went dry as Connor caught them with his fingertips and sucked them into his mouth, cleaning them of every last drop. They reappeared with a pop Gavin didn’t hear over the music.

“I’d like that, Gavin,” Connor said with a mysterious little smile. He stood up from his chair, leaned into Gavin’s space, and put his mouth to his ear. “I’ll be back in less than ten minutes. Please watch me as I make my rounds. The suspect might be watching too.”

Gavin couldn’t help but sweat as those lips traced the shell of his ear. He tightened his grip on his drink and nodded, forcing his clumsy tongue to make some sound of agreement. He must have succeeded since Connor pulled back and waltzed off, his perfect ass swaying as he joined the throng of dancers.

More than a few heads turned to watch him go. Gavin glared at the gawkers and gulped down another mouthful of alcohol. Fuck, he hadn’t expected to hate that so much. But work was work, and he was damn good at his job. He put his back to the bar and let his eyes wander a bit, all while maintaining a general view of Connor as he slowly blended into the crowd. The android must have downloaded some new protocols for tonight. He seemed to have no problem at all dancing like the rest of them, moving his hips and bodies with a sinuous grace that he didn’t usually command.

Gavin nearly choked on his next swallow. Apparently they were very good protocols, he figured as the first contestant of the night moved behind Connor to dance on him. Instead of locking up or stuttering, Connor corrected for the new partner perfectly. His head curved back to smile at the guy, and his hips swayed, inviting the guy to grind on him. Big, confident hands wrapped around Connor’s front, feeling up his stomach, his hips, his waist.

It was when the fucker put his mouth to Connor’s ear and began talking that Gavin realized he was clenching his jaw. He drained his drink dry and slammed it on the bar behind him without once tearing his eyes from the sight. Connor was smiling prettily and holding the guy’s arms loosely. His LED stayed pink, even when the fucker started rubbing the skin exposed by the side laces of his pants.

What were the chances that this asswipe was the guy they were looking for? Connor was, what? Six foot or so… Fuck, it was hard to tell how tall this guy was when he wouldn’t stop leaning on Connor. He had the dark hair, clean shaven… Gavin curled his hands into fists, staring hard and not caring who saw. If this was the guy, he’d try something. He’d say something or bring out some weird ray gun to zap away Connor’s will and he’d try to lead him off the dance floor.

The current song ended and another started up before the guy finally tried something. Approximately six minutes of fondling, grinding, gyrating hips and that fucking mouth against Connor’s neck before the fucker gave Gavin a reason to intervene. The bartender was in the middle of some story, talking and talking and trying to coax Gavin into another drink. Gavin only listened with half an ear.

“What about a grasshopper? Bet you never had one as good as I can make,” the guy wheedled, no doubt sniffing for a tip. “One time I had the major himself in here askin’ for–”

“Shut up.” Gavin held up a hand and cut the guy off as something a little more than dancing broke out at Connor’s spot on the floor. He drew back his lips in a snarl when the fucker slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out something small, pinning it to Connor’s crop top with a heavy handed grope. Got him.

Gavin was out of his seat and halfway across the dance floor before the bartender could bother to respond. The crowds parted easily enough for him. With the snarl on his face and his intent clear, it was no wonder. Connor spotted him quickly and put on a confused, worried expression. The fucker behind him, though? He just kept on dancing.

Well, he did right up until Gavin grabbed him by the neck of his stupidly douchey bro tank and ripped him away from Connor.  

“Get your fucking hands off my boyfriend, prick,” Gavin spat.

“Hey, we were just dancing, asshole!” the guy retorted, holding his hands up as if he was harmless. With him standing at his full height, Gavin could tell easily that the guy was just a hair shorter than Connor. Definitely their guy. “If you don’t want people dancing with him, then maybe you should keep a tighter leash!”

Gavin took a step towards the dude, arm winding back to swing, but was stopped by the timely arrival of Connor who wrapped himself around his arm and held him back. “Gavin,” he pleaded, “don’t get in a fight! It was just dancing, okay? Let’s just ignore him.”

God, Connor was good. With his voice pitched low like that and his eyes all done up with eyeliner, one look had Gavin calm. Connor smiled at him and nuzzled his arm, tugging him off to the side. Gavin gave the fucker one last glare for good measure. “You’re lucky, fuckhead,” he spat. “You get to walk out of here thanks to him.” In a pair of handcuffs, Gavin added silently, but that was a surprise for him to experience on his own just as soon as they alerted Nines.

Connor succeeded in tugging him away then, and the guy faded into the crowd. The second he was out of eyesight, Gavin rounded on Connor. “Are you okay?” he rushed, searching for that thing the guy clipped to him.

He only managed to search for a second or two before Connor threw his arms around his neck and began dancing on him. Gavin sputtered, his face going hot. “What are you doing?” he hissed. “That guy put something on you!”

“I’m maintaining our cover, Gavin,” Connor said, his voice just a breath against his ear. “People are watching us after that altercation. You need to act like they expect you to act. That man could still run if he becomes suspicious.”

Fuck. He was right. Gavin gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around Connor. It was hard to make himself loosen up enough to dance, but he did his best regardless. “Are you okay?” he asked again, quieter this time. “Do you feel weird? Did he try anything?”

Connor shook his head gently, his hair brushing Gavin’s cheek. He pressed a kiss to it neck that probably looked apologetic on the outside, but to Gavin felt comforting. “I didn’t notice him putting anything on me. Try to get it off as surreptitiously as you can. My sensors are functioning at proper levels, but there seems to be something attempting to override my test responses.”

Gavin tried to pretend he wasn’t enjoying running his hands down Connor’s body, but he knew he could only get away with it for a few seconds before he felt skeevy enough to stop. He palmed the little thing and held it up to Connor, blocking the rest of the room with his body by crowding close, pretending to whisper something in his ear. “What is this?” he asked, keeping his eyes peeled for that fucker who had to be watching this all go down. “Some kind of tracker?”

Connor’s LED cycled yellow, then returned to its pale pink glow. “Of a sort,” he answered, and if Gavin wasn’t imagining it, he looked a little shaken. “It sends out a frequency that can be traced, but it also seems to have another function. It’s interfering with a few of my mental faculties. I think with prolonged exposure, I might become very susceptible to outside influences.”

“This has to be how he’s doing it,” Gavin growled, baring his teeth as he buried his face in Connor’s neck to hide how angry he was. “Call Nines. Tell him to call for backup. This is assault either way on an officer. We can bring him in on this and get him for the rest once he’s in.”

Gavin blinked when Connor’s hands settled on his shoulders. A pink slip of a tongue ghosted across Connor’s lips. He was staring intently at Gavin…

“What is it?” he asked, immediately on edge. “Is something wrong?”

Yellow LED. Processing something… Now pink. Connor blinked slowly. “Nines says we need to maintain cover until the DPD can arrive and form a perimeter,” he said, pressing his chest against Gavin’s. “We can’t arouse suspicion or it’ll tip off the perp that we’re onto him. You need to…”

Gavin swallowed. “I need to what?”

Connor looked at him with his dark, sweet eyes. Lined in black as they were, they looked sensual, sharp. “You’re my date, aren’t you?” he murmured, and for a moment Gavin had to wonder if that device was doing something to make him like this. But no… Connor said it’d take prolonged exposure. This was all him. “You need to act jealous. You need to punish me for dancing with another man.”

Mouth dry, heart pounding, Gavin’s hands found Connor’s waist on instinct. He didn’t really need to act for that to come through. “I thought… I thought you didn’t like me,” he said. This really didn’t feel like just an op anymore. The music was picking back up again, becoming louder, faster. Connor began to move along to it. Just another protocol he’d downloaded to _blend._

“I never said that,” Connor whispered, his lips to his ear. “And besides. You apologized to me, didn’t you?”

Without another word, Connor turned himself in Gavin’s arms. He didn’t pull away so much as shimmy, letting Gavin watch him give in to the music. It was an invitation. An offer. That fucker was watching off near the bar now. Hell, most people in the club were. Connor was eye catching, the prettiest thing here. Gavin bared his teeth and glared at the ones staring. Fuck them. Fuck them and fuck everything, because he had the excuse to close the distance and he damn well wasn’t going to pass it up.

So, Gavin took a step forward and did just that, surrendering to the music and alcohol egging this strange mood on.

The music pounded between Gavin’s ears like the heartbeat racing beneath his ribs. Connor… Christ, his hips were moving in time to it, fueled by the rhythm and begging for a pair of hands to guide him home. The tease of that perfume fluttered towards Gavin every time their bodies brushed. They were so close to touching. So close to making this real. If he just… reached out… Fuck, should he? He wanted to. God, did he want to.

His eyes widened when Connor’s hands did the thinking for him. They snaked back, grabbed him by the wrist, and slowly brought them around his front. Gavin found himself tugged flush against Connor’s back, his hips meeting the android’s ass, their bodies plastered together as they moved. Gavin cleared his throat. He fought desperately to find his voice. Connor glanced back over his shoulder, his thick, dark lashes blinking languidly as he smiled.

“Dance with me?” his lips formed, his voice lost to the music. “You can touch me, Gavin.”

It’d take a stronger man than Gavin to refuse him, that was for sure. Gavin let out a shaky breath and buried his face in Connor’s neck, licking his skin as his hands wrapped around his dancing, swaying hips. He had to remind himself that this skin wasn’t real, that Connor wasn’t human. Connor felt warm, flushed, too hot skin in a too hot room, his ass rocking back to seek out the hard bulge hiding in Gavin’s jeans waiting to greet it. How was this real? Like, how was any of this actually happening? Gavin gripped Connor tighter. He rocked against him harder. Connor looped his hands around his neck. If their clothes disappeared, there’d be nothing stopping them from fucking right here, right now.

The pink glow on Connor’s temple flickered yellow. Gavin growled in his ear and spun him around, tangling his fingers in the laces of those skin tight pants. Everyone was watching them, lusting after Connor. The bass pounded faster. Gavin’s jealousy screamed at him to do something about it.

So, he did something. He kissed him.

In retrospect, Gavin probably shouldn’t have. He should have put some distance between them and dragged Connor back towards the bar where they could act like dates without compromising this tenuous neutrality they’d managed to work towards in the time after the revolution. This would complicate things, muck them up until they were messy and murky and… and…

Connor moaned against his mouth, stealing the rest of his thoughts before they could gain enough traction to convince him to stop. Gavin melted forward, wrapping Connor in his arms. He hooked a hand beneath Connor’s shapely thigh and wrapped it around his hip. The kiss was deep, sloppy. Gavin shivered and groaned. They were making a spectacle of themselves like this, but you couldn’t pay him enough to care.

The fingers tangled in his hair yanked him back. Gavin gasped, sucking in a lungful of air. “S-Sorry,” he wheezed. He couldn’t keep himself from licking at his lips, tasting Connor’s strange, electric taste on his lips, his tongue. Fizzy, like that drink. “Sorry. Got carried away.”

“Don’t apologize,” Connor whispered, LED caught between yellow and pink. “I just thought we should…”

Gavin blinked furiously. “We should what?” he pressed, dick so hard he half thought he might break his zipper.

“That we should go somewhere private,” Connor finished, his LED settling on pink and staying there. “So you can fuck me.”

To say Gavin choked would be polite. His eyes widened, his heart stopping dead in his chest. Connor, embarrassed by the idea, quickly hid his face in Gavin’s neck, stuttering it back to life. “Wh… What?” he mouthed. “You want me to… what? What about the perp?”

Connor wiggled his leg free from Gavin’s grip, settling it back on the floor. It just gave him the balance he needed to rock their hips together. “I told Nines,” Connor gasped, pressing kisses all over Gavin’s face as if he couldn’t get enough of the feeling. “He’ll handle it. It’s fine. Do you want to? The bathrooms are towards the back. We could. If you want to, Gavin, we could.”

He told Nines _what_ exactly? Gavin opened his mouth to ask, but Connor just kissed him there next, plunging his tongue inside. Suddenly, it didn’t really matter much what Nines knew or didn’t know. Suddenly, all that mattered was getting Connor naked. Naked and alone and spread open on his fingers, his mouth, his fucking cock as fast as humanly possible.

When the kiss broke, Connor was the one who got the ball rolling. He smiled and licked at his lips, lacing his fingers through Gavin’s to tug him away from the dance floor. A few people watched, but most went back to their dancing, no doubt reading the mood and understanding what they were about to go off and do. Gavin felt sweat prickle the back of his neck as Connor wove them through the crowd and past the bar. A narrow hallway was hidden back there. A dead, dark neon sign spelled out RESTROOMS right above it.

Holy shit, they were really about to do this. Connor shoved open the door to the men’s room, his LED a bright yellow as he no doubt scanned for any sign of other people. When it turned pink, he looked at Gavin with a big smile on his face.

“All clear,” he said, letting go of Gavin’s hand to fist his shirt instead. He tugged Gavin close and closed his eyes for another kiss.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Gavin said, turning at the last second to let the kiss fall to his cheek instead. The bathroom might be empty, but that didn’t mean they were in the clear just yet. A few stalls were in the back, grimy and with dented, graffiti covered doors. Gavin nodded towards them after giving Connor’s narrow little waist a squeeze. “We need to keep out of sight. That door won’t lock.”

Connor blinked. “Oh. Right,” he muttered, looking back at the stall. “It would be inadvisable if someone were to walk in on you fucking me.”

For some reason those words hit Gavin right between the eyes. He was going to fuck Connor. They’d come in here to _fuck._

Gavin grabbed Connor before he could quite process what he was doing. The android’s LED flashed yellow. His hands reached for Gavin’s shoulders, and Gavin practically dragged him into the nearest stall. He shoved Connor against the wall, locked the stall door, and turned back to see all he had to work with. Out of breath and sweating already, Gavin felt more like a beast in rut than an officer on an undercover operation.

Connor was dark eyed and expectant when he looked his way. Pressed up against the wall with his thighs spread and lips still wet from their last kiss, he looked like he belonged in this shitty, filthy place, doing filthy things for filthy men who struck his eye after promising him a good time. Gavin sucked in a breath of air and wondered where to start. They didn’t have much time. Probably not enough to really have some fun the way they both might prefer.

Gavin tangled his fingers in the open laces running the length of Connor’s outer thighs. “Take off your fucking pants,” he growled, kissing Connor deeply. He yanked and tugged, struggling to loosen them himself, but they were stubborn and he was impatient. He broke the kiss with a snarl when he didn’t make much leeway in getting them off. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Connor. Gonna fuck that tight little ass of yours.”

Connor pecked short little kisses against his cheeks, covering Gavin’s hands with his own to pry them off his pants. Once they were off he moved to unfasten them himself, making much quicker work of them than Gavin had. “Please,” he said quietly, turning around to show Gavin his ass as he yanked the skin tight trousers down his legs. Shit, Gavin had forgotten that Connor had come here without underwear. One less layer to worry about, but that didn’t do any favors for Gavin’s waning self control. With impeccable balance and complete grace, Connor dragged one of the legs over his boot, leaving him bare from the waist down. He glanced over his shoulder with a coquettish smile once he was done, almost as if to ask, “what next?”

What next… Gavin put his hands on Connor’s hips for starters, pressing Connor to the wall while he arched his hips out. He ran his fingers along his bare skin–skin that was just as warm and lifelike as any humans’–and dragged the fishnet shirt up so he could run his fingers along Connor’s chest and back. **Fuck Me** , the shirt read. It’d been taunting Gavin all night, a cheeky little goad that he intended to make good on now. Hoped to, at any rate. There were a lot of things to get distracted on right now, and topping this list was Connor’s naked skin.

It didn’t surprise Gavin one bit to see that Connor’s body was perfect. The shirt was sexy–hell, the whole outfit was sexy–but it was a fucking crime to hide even an inch of this. Little moles speckled his skin here and there, his hips narrow and small enough to fit perfectly between his hands. Connor’s cock was already hard between his legs. It was just as perfect as the rest of him, flushed a pale pink and glistening at the head.

“Spread yourself,” Gavin ordered, curious to see if Connor would listen. Androids probably weren’t programmed to feel embarrassment the way a human might. That could be fun to play with. He licked his lips and shook a little when the android reached back to take his ass in his own hands. “I want to see what Cyberlife gave you.”

Looking meant taking a step back. A step back from Connor’s warm hips, and a step back from pinning him into the wall. Gavin put up with it though and let go, eager to see Connor naked and open in a place like, eager for something just as dirty as this grimy bathroom implied.

Fantasies running rampant, mouth gone dry, his eyes looked down, down the line of Connor’s spine, past the dimples on his back, only to find that Connor…

Oh, holy fucking shit.

Only to find that Connor had a fucking mole right next to his asshole.

It took Connor fidgeting and saying his name to remind Gavin of where he was, what he was doing. His fingers moved to touch it. Connor shivered messily, looking over his shoulder at him with wide… Oh, god, those were _embarrassed_ eyes. Somehow that seemed like even more fun than the alternative. “What kind of pervert designed you?” Gavin muttered, unzipping his pants with one hand so he could pull his dick out into the open air. He was just about fully erect, and a couple quick strokes coupled with the sight of that cute, twitching pink hole and the little mole right beside it did the rest in just a couple of seconds.

Connor shifted his weight and shrugged. “I was designed to better serve my purpose,” he said quietly. “If there’s something about my body that’s… pleasing… sexually, then I suppose it’s to make me a better negotiator.”

Gavin let out a groan at that, dragging Connor closer by his hips, He grinding against the android’s ass and lapped at his ear with his tongue. “You’re a walking wet dream is what you are,” he told him, reaching between his legs to prod at his entrance. “I don’t have lube. Or a condom. What do you want to do?” He could always fuck Connor’s thighs, maybe jerk each other off...

“It’s fine,” Connor rushed, his LED cycling yellow for an instant. A smile teased his lips as he turned in Gavin’s arms and put his back to the wall. “I’m self-lubricating. No need to worry, no need to wait.” Gavin’s eyes bugged out, prompting a laugh from Connor. He spread his thighs and showed off the wetness already beginning to trickle down his inner thighs. His slender hand tilted Gavin’s chin up, tearing him from the sight with a smile. “Go ahead, Gavin,” he whispered, wrapping his thigh around Gavin’s leg. “Fuck me.”

Mouth dry, dick hard, Gavin couldn’t quite think of a way to tell him no. He bit at his lip and gave his dick another stroke for good measure, lining himself up once he made sure Connor’s thigh was around his hip. “You’re so fucking hot, Connor,” he muttered, pressing closer, the head of his dick slipping inside so fucking easily with how slick the android was. God, tight too. Tight, tight, tight.

“Gavin,” Connor moaned, his head meeting the stall wall. He closed his eyes and arched as Gavin slipped inside him. One firm thrust was all it took, and then they were together, connected as deeply as they could get short of a bed and a bottle of wine. Gavin pulled back and slammed back in, gentle at first and then rougher. His palms slipped a little on Connor’s waist, but he couldn’t hold back when Connor just moaned, no pain or discomfort to be seen.

“Oh, babe, you’re fucking perfect.” Connor’s entire body opened up to let him in. His cock rubbed against their stomachs, his tight ass clenching with every outward thrust. Gavin couldn’t quite tell if Connor was used to this kind of thing or if he’d just downloaded more protocols for the act, but either way, he was fucking gorgeous and so, so good.

Gavin pinned Connor to the wall and lifted his leg higher. How flexible was he? How high could it go? “God, I want to bend you in half,” he groaned, planting a messy, open-mouthed kiss on Connor’s gorgeous neck. “Fuck that pretty little ass of yours. Feel how wet you are; you’re such a fucking tease. You feel good? You fucking want more?”

Connor gave up a thin, choked cry. “Gavin, Gavin, please.” He rocked into every thrust, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair. He leaned in for a kiss, his lips uncoordinated and wet. “I want it,” he gasped. “I want you to give me more.”

“Baby, I’d give it all to you,” Gavin growled. He braced his feet on the dingy, disgusting floor and used the leverage to pin Connor fully to the wall. When he kissed Connor, he managed it with a bit more control than the android had, plunging his tongue in to swallow those pretty sounds for himself. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening. He’d wanted Connor for ages now, but he hadn’t dreamed he’d ever get this chance. Connor was such a good boy, a do-gooder, too straight-laced for someone like him. But right now? Right now Connor’s pants were wrapped around his ankle. His hair was messy and his eyes were lined in kohl, and no part of him was good.

He was just as bad as Gavin, and Gavin wouldn’t have it any other way.

Before he could really let himself enjoy it though, loud music poured in, ruining the mood just like that.

Connor yelped and grabbed for Gavin, and Gavin struggled to hold himself in place. The sound of footsteps and drunken mumbling filled the air once the door closed out the music once more, and Gavin realized it was just one person. He held Connor a little tighter, shaking with the urge to drive into him. Connor kept fucking _clenching._ He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked shallowly as the guy began to piss.

His bit down on his lip when Connor couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“Ngh,” Connor whined, and once the floodgates had been opened, he couldn’t seem to close them back up again. His hand moved to Gavin’s hair. “G-Gavin. Please.”

Gavin buried his face in Connor’s neck and fucked him a little harder. The guy kept on pissing. Maybe he was too drunk to hear.

“Is someone… Y'all fucking in there?”

Gavin lifted his head in an instant, his eyes wide and Connor’s somehow wider. Connor bit at his lip but couldn’t keep himself quiet. He let out a broken mewl, and the guy fucking laughed as he finished pissing. A zipper sounded. The sound of the sink pointedly didn’t make an appearance.

“Sounds pretty fuckin’ hot,” he admitted, and if Gavin wasn’t mistaken, took a step closer to the stall. “Shit’s borin’ out there. What kinda bitch you got in there? Sounds… Sounds fuckin’ tasty, bro.”

He didn’t quite know what possessed him to try drowning out the dude by fucking Connor harder, but Gavin didn’t resist the urge when it came to him. Connor’s eyes widened. His LED flickered red. He let out a broken cry and moaned louder. The guy outside fucking laughed again, and Gavin… Gavin was sick of having an audience.

“If you don’t get the fuck out of here,” Gavin snarled, never pausing in his frantic pace, “I’ll shove your dick so far into your body you’ll be pissing out of your mouth.”

The laugh stopped immediately. Silence followed. Well, silence but for the sound of Connor’s moans and the wet, sloppy noise of his dick railing into Connor’s ass. Gavin closed his eyes and breathing in the fruity perfume, tightening his grip on Connor’s hips. If he had to stop and kick that fucker out–

“Jesus,” the guy sighed, defeat in every syllable. “Fine.” His footsteps echoed as he went back towards the door. The door opened, letting in the sound of pounding music once more, and then closed, leaving them alone again. Just as it should be.

“Th-That was,” Connor gasped, clinging all the harder to his shoulders, “r-rather rude, Gavin.”

Gavin barked out a laugh and grabbed Connor under the thigh, lifting him off the ground to fuck him into the wall. Connor absolutely whimpered. “Don’t fucking care,” Gavin grunted, sweating and shaking from the force of his want. God, had he ever felt this turned on before? He couldn’t help but run his tongue along the length of Connor’s throat, wishing he could mark him with his teeth. “You feel so fucking good. Not gonna share.”

Connor clutched the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. The music stuttered. Gavin couldn’t quite tell the difference given how loud the pounding of his blood was between his ears. Those hands gripped him tight. Connor licked at his lips, struggling to spit out whatever it was he wanted to say as his LED turned from pink to yellow.

“I’m- I’m getting messages from Nines,” Connor gasped, throwing his head back as Gavin sucked a mark against his neck. It’d never take, but it was the thought that counted. Connor balled up his hands into fists in Gavin’s shirt. “H-He says the raid has begun. That w-we need to hurry. They’ll want to check in here–”

“Then tell Nines,” Gavin said, dropping Connor on his dick so hard that the android wailed, “that he can drag his ass over here and do what he’s been doing all night.” He sucked in a breath of air, kissing Connor so deeply that his LED turned red for a split second. “Tell him to stand in front of that door,” Gavin breathed, fucking harder, faster. “Tell him not to let anyone come in here until I’m done with you.”

Connor’s eyes unfocused and his LED turned yellow. Gavin kissed at his lips and sucked on the bottom one, hitching Connor’s leg higher around his hip. “H-He’s not happy about that,” Connor whispered, slowly coming back to the present. His eyes closed as Gavin brushed his sweet spot. “S-Says you owe him.”

Whatever. It’d probably just amount to a few more weekends on call and some overtime. Gavin grunted something, beyond words at this point. He wouldn’t last much longer and Nines wouldn’t have to buy them too much time. Gavin dug his fingers into Connor’s hips and growled against the android’s cheek, “touch yourself, Connor.” He’d think about what came after once they both had come now.

Connor closed his eyes tight and did as he was told. His hand wormed its way between them, wrapping around his pretty cock carefully. He gave a shudder and let out another tense moan, his entire body clenching as the pleasure mounted.

“G-Gavin,” he whined, cracking open his eyes. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, releasing it when Gavin rammed into him harder than before. “Oh, Gavin. I’m… I think I’m…”

“What?” Gavin demanded, his arms straining to keep Connor upright. Sweat ran down his cheeks, soaking through his shirt. “What is it? You gonna come? You gonna come for me, you fucking cockslut?”

Connor just shuddered, his LED flashing an alarming combination of yellow and red. His ass clenched, his eyes grew unfocused, and before Gavin could get an answer to his question, Connor came. He came all over his hand, his cock, the mess smearing against his fishnet covered stomach. The android locked up and threw back his head. The moan he gave was choked, stifled. It echoed in Gavin’s head and that, coupled with the expression on Connor’s face, did Gavin in with the next few thrusts.

“Fuck,” Gavin groaned, resting his head on Connor’s shoulder as he fucked himself through it. Connor was so fucking tight, so fucking warm. His inner walls milked Gavin dry, wringing him of every last drop he had to give. They sagged against the wall of the stall and Gavin struggled to stay standing. If he fell, they both fell, and he didn’t want any part of either of them touching the nasty ass floor beneath their feet.

They stayed like that for awhile. Time was meaningless in the afterglow. Gavin’s brain took its sweet time coming back online, and just a glance at Connor told him he was in the same boat. Connor’s LED was a steady cycling of yellow now, his head lolling on his shoulder as he blinked slowly, languidly, obviously in some sort of standby mode as his processors gathered themselves. Gavin let out a weak chuckle and carefully pulled out. He quickly grabbed for a handful of toilet paper, cleaning off his dick and the worst of the mess on Connor’s stomach.

“Hey,” he murmured, tapping Connor’s cheek. The android blinked weakly, lifting his head. “Come on. Wake up. Get dressed, okay? We can’t stay in here all night.”

“That was… good,” Connor practically slurred, leaning into his hand. He blinked slowly and looked down, only just seeming to realize what was happening. He stood a little straighter and reached for his fallen pants with hands that shook just a bit. “Sorry, I’m… I overheated a bit.”

“I can tell.” His skin felt hotter than it had before and Connor was sucking in air like he’d just come from a brisk jog. It was evening out, though, so Gavin figured it wasn’t something to be concerned about. It’d definitely suck having to lug him out of here on his own. It’d just lead to a lot of unwelcome questions if it came down to that.

Gavin did his best to help Connor back into his pants, but there was only so much he could do when confronted with that many laces. No wonder Connor had taken an hour to get ready. Half of that must have been dedicated solely to figuring out how these damn things went on. Gavin gave up and left it to Connor, and instead set to cleaning himself off at the nearest sink. He washed his hands and splashed some water on his face, hoping it might be enough to hide how red it still was.

Fuck, he looked like he’d just run a marathon in a hurricane with how fucked up his hair had gotten. Gavin sagged against the sink and looked in the grimy mirror at Connor. The android was just finishing up the last ties on his pants now, and even with them on he still looked like a hot mess. His hair was in shambles too, but beyond that he seemed relatively untouched. At least they could always lie and say the sex hair was part of Connor’s outfit. It’d be a believable lie considering the rest of him looked like… well, _that._

Warm brown eyes met his in the reflection. Gavin smiled at him, loose and content. “You okay?” he asked, wincing a little when his voice came out a lot deeper than he intended. All that rum and groaning must have really done a number on it.

Connor nodded, approaching him slowly. He leaned against Gavin’s arm and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That felt really good,” he whispered like a secret. “Thank you for indulging me.”

Indulging _him?_ As if Gavin was doing him a favor? Fucking shit. Gavin rolled his eyes and sought out Connor’s mouth, giving him a kiss that was deep enough to stir. He only pulled back when Connor closed his eyes. “Don’t thank me for a good time, babe,” he rasped, savoring how Connor shivered when he whispered in his ear. “Just let me know when you want to do it again.”

If Gavin had ever wondered in passing if android’s could blush, Connor just answered it for him. His cheeks tinged an odd sort of blue. “Alright,” he said, averting his eyes. His LED cycled yellow, and he looked up in a flash. “We need to get going,” he said, tugging on Gavin’s shirt. “Nines is getting really impatient and he can’t keep them out of here much longer.”

Sighing, Gavin nodded. He leaned in for one last kiss that Connor melted into, and then pulled away to tug him towards the door. Back to work they went, he figured. Back to the annoying coworkers and incompetent rookies mucking up the crime scene. Who all did they call to come for backup? The music outside the bathroom door hadn’t pounded in at least ten minutes, so he had to think they’d already stormed in and ended the party.

He let go of Connor’s hand to push open the door...

...and then promptly walked face first into Nines’s brick wall of a chest.

Gavin was sad to say he bounced off of it and had to be caught by Connor before he tumbled to the floor. He rubbed at his nose and swore bitterly, his face red for a new reason now while his were knees still shaky enough to unsettle him. Nines had been given back his usual white jacket, marking him as police, and he looked less than enthused about having to guard the door while they finished each other off. Great. Just another thing for the android to torment him with come Monday.

“If you’re done,” Nines said lowly, “we can move this outside so they can conclude their search of the building.”

Connor had the good grace to look sheepish, nodding as he wrapped his hand around Gavin’s arm and tugged him after Nines. The main area of the club was empty and nearly unrecognizable with the house lights on full brightness. Empty cups and streamers and confetti covered the floor in sad piles. Gavin thought he spotted a couple condoms in the mix. Ha. It’d suck to the the forensics lackey who had to deal with that shit.

“Thank you, Nines,” Connor said, pulling Gavin’s attention back to where it should have been. “I appreciate your help. Are there any new instructions? Is the perimeter set?”

They pushed through the doors and exited the club. “Yes. I was also informed that the Lieutenant is in front of the building,” Nines reported flatly, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around Connor’s shoulders. It figured he understood how bad an idea it’d be to let Hank catch Connor wearing nothing but his club outfit. “He was summoned to help provide back up as large quantities of red ice were found in the suspect’s vehicle as well as several body parts from various android models. I can alert him that you’d like to remain until he’s finished if you’d like, Connor.”

“Oh…” Gavin swallowed, shuffling after them. His tongue felt clumsy in his mouth. “I guess… Yeah. You can just catch a ride with him–”

Connor’s knuckles tightened around the over large jacket. “It’s okay,” he said, louder than Gavin and far steadier. “Gavin will take me home.”

Gavin blinked. “I mean. Sure?” It didn’t really make much sense, but if he wanted that then who was he to say no. “Uh, let me just tell whoever it is in charge…?”

“Sanchez,” Nines supplied helpfully, opening the door for Connor and holding it while they exited the building. The night was chilly and crisp, damp with dew already. Definitely long after midnight, then.

“Yeah, I’ll go grab her and she can check in with you tomorrow at Hank’s to get your report,” Gavin rattled off, searching the crowd of cops and curious club goers who were milling about in small clumps as they waited to be questioned and approved for dismissal. Gavin spotted Sanchez somewhere in the middle of it all. Hank was nearby, grumbling but functioning despite the late hour. Gavin took a step in their direction.

But, a step was all he managed to take. A hand reached out, snagging him around the wrist. Gavin turned back and saw Connor was staring at him. “No,” Connor said, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. His LED had shifted from pink back to its usual blue. “I want you to take me home.”

Gavin furrowed his brow. “I just said I would–”

Connor closed the distance between them and put his lips to Gavin’s ear. “No,” he whispered, his chest to Gavin’s chest, his breath warm and ticklish against his skin. “I want to go home with you. Take me home, Gavin. Please?”

Oh.

_Oh._

Gavin licked at his lips, settling his hands on Connor’s hips. Over his shoulder he could see Nines watching them. Not angrily or anything. Just intently. Maybe a little puzzled, but ultimately just curious. Gavin cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Connor. Those soft brown eyes were watching him too. Even in Nines’s coat, the outfit he was wearing was all too visible. Still just… unreasonably sexy in every way.

“Yeah,” Gavin croaked. He couldn’t even pretend he was cool at this point. “I can do that.”

This night had been one weird, beautiful mess after another anyway. Might as well roll with the theme and see what more it got him.

**Author's Note:**

> wooot time for me to eat some fuckin lunch now. if you liked this, leave me a nice comment saying so! and if you wanna follow me on twitter @tdcloud_writes, you can see all the dbh madness i constantly embroil myself in over there. check out more of my fandom writing on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and my original work under the name T.D. Cloud. until next time!


End file.
